Nightmare Fredbear
''' Nightmare 'Fredbear '''a.k.a '''Golden Freddy '''is the main antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He was the mascot of the restaurant before Freddy Fazbear's Pizza called Fredbear's Family Diner, where the Purple Man presumably killed his first victim. He is also revealed to be Golden Freddy. Appearance Fredbear is a golden bear with a pink hat and bowtie. Just like the other animatronics, he is extremely withered. However, unlike them, he has a second mouth, located on his chest. The second button on his chest appears to be its nose, with two holes being its eyes. He has teeth extremely similar to Nightmare Chica. Role in the series Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbear is the true main antagonist of the game, first appearing as a plushie in the minigames. He appears as a friend to the crying child, giving him tips and trying to help him avoid the Big Brother. In night 5, all of the nightmare animatronics mysteriously disappear, with Fredbear appearing everywhere they do, and doing each of their jobs, however, as there is only one of him, he is the only threat. However, he is quicker, and more difficult to get rid of, constantly laughing sadistically throughout the night. After night 5 is completed, the next minigame shows bullies, including the child's brother, picking on the crying child, then, as a cruel joke, put the child's head in the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic, causing it to be unable to sing. The child's forehead became trapped between the second row of teeth in the animatronic, and, as the jaw slowly clamped down on his head, the bullies laughed. Their laughing soon turned into horror, as Fredbear's jaw suddenly broke through the child's fragile skull, the frontal lobe ripped off by the second row of teeth. On night 6, at exactly 4 am, all of the animatronics disappear, and are once again replaced with Fredbear. The child defeats Fredbear once and for all, and the nights of nightmare end. He is last seen in the minigame, once again in plushie form, apologizing to the child for what has happened, claiming that all of the characters are still his friend, and stating that he would put him back together. Gallery QJRKFNW.jpg|Fredbear's hat and bowtie. A possible image of Shadow Freddy for the FNAF4 game.jpg Freddydance.gif|What is speculated to be Fredbear in the "Give Cake to The Children" minigame. Tumblr_nryp3ecOcg1qmaqmeo5_1280.jpg Trivia *In the newest teaser image that appears to be him, the source code is "gsfecfbs", if decrypted, the words "Fredbear" appear, confirming the animatronic in the image is indeed, Fredbear. *The bear giving cake to the children in the cake mini game in the second game is speculated to be Fredbear. *He is the main antagonist of Five Night's at Freddy's 4. *People have said to have seen a pair of eyes in between his mouth that seem to belong to The Puppet. *If the teaser image of him is brightened, two words "Or me?" can be seen. **In addition to that, the words "Pro out Me" can be seen next to his stomach. Some fans believe it to say Protect Me", "Probably Me", or "Property of Me". *Fredbear was first mentioned in the second game, with the phone guy mentioning Fredbear's Family Diner on Night 5. *Fredbear is the original incarnation of Freddy Fazbear. *Fredbear is the cause of the infamous Bite of '87, instead of Foxy or Mangle, and also bit a child, instead of Jeremy Fitzgerald. *There is a dark version of Fredbear, known simply as Nightmare. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Bears Category:Old Villains Category:Unseen Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Robots Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Asexual Category:The Heavy Category:Ghosts Category:Zombies Category:Revived Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Supernatural Category:Child Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Protective Villains